Amour
by GimmePandas
Summary: AU Sasuke never really cared about anyone but himself. so what happens when he comes across a hurt blond? will he help or keep on walking.no rating until further notice. chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to my story "I love you, my sweet, sweet amour". I know this title sounds corny but bear with me please T.T, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't flame me either.

Warning: well I don't' really have warnings just yet but I will soon so don't worry! (This chappie is pretty innocent n e way!)

Disclaimer: Yes I Akria the Kitsune, unfortunately doesn't own Naruto! If I did I would give the rights to my fav writer on fanfic (can you guess who it is? .)

Now with out further to do I give you 'I love you my sweet, sweet amour!'

* * *

_ I love you my amour. I love you so much more with every passing second that goes by__ ,but I can't stand it any more my amour. My only amour; my only love._

_Silence_.That's all there was, just complete silence. There was no wind, making everything stand still, as if time was standing still as well. It was a silent night, as if no one was there, but someone _was_ there.

Standing alone in the forest clearing was a young boy with raven black hair with a blue tint. His pale skin seemed to almost glow with the moons rays shining upon him. Making him seem angelic, but he was no angle—he was far from it—some people would go as far as to call him a demon, but he wasn't that either. His cold black eyes stared off in the distance taking in his surroundings. It wasn't cold out—it was actually quite warm— but he still wore a jacket.

He was waiting, for what he didn't know. He was just standing there for no obvious reason. He had been there for hours—just standing there unmoving. Sighing he turned around stiffly. After standing there for nothing and for so many hours he was quite stiff. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he was suppose to wait for something, but for what?

He slowly made his way out of the forest. Turning his thoughts in his head he didn't notice that he was almost in the town. The town of Konoha wasn't big but wasn't small either. Even though he lived on the other side of town, he didn't rush home. He was walking quit slowly when suddenly he was hit with the smell of blood, a smell he always hated. Slightly speeding up his pace he heard a slight moan as he approached the ally. What Sasuke saw next immediately made him nauseas. There in the ally was a small boy covered in blood.

* * *

Nice for a cliffy uh? Now you have no choice _but_ to review. Aren't I evil? dodges an incoming tomato okay, okay I know you guys are mad because it was so short just relax, if I get enough reviews I will gladly upload the next chappie!! Well until next time Ja ne! . 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to the second chappie of 'I love you, my sweet, sweet amour'! I m so glad that you guys like this story! It makes me feel all warm inside .

Warning: this chapter is slightly graphic then the last. So you have been warned. Oh and a little OOCness.

Disclaimer:

Akria: do I really have to say it?

K: nods head

Akria: sighs alright fine! I don't own Naruto… there I said it, are you happy now! T.T

K:nods head again and walks away

Last time on 'I love you my sweet, sweet amour':

_Slightly speeding up his pace, he heard a slight moan as he approached the ally. What Sasuke saw next immediately made him nauseas. There in the ally was a small boy covered in blood_.

The small boy was not alone though. In the dark ally with the small boy were two men each around 6'2. A little taller compared to Sasuke's 6 feet even. Sasuke stared in horror as a small gasp filled the air (1). Apparently the two men didn't hear him gasp not alone hear him come up. They were to busy causing the young blond harm to notice anything at all.

"Get up!" one of the two men spat angrily, "we're not done with you yet, are we Mike?" The man named 'Mike' grunted in response. Sasuke could tell that the two men were drunk, because of the strong smell of liquor filled the air. Along with _that_ smell, the smell of blood.

The blonde-haired person just sat there—unmoving. The thought of the boy being dead quickly raced through his mind, but was quickly dismissed as he saw his chest rising. Barely. The sound of bone breaking brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. Mike had just connected his foot with the small boys rib cage making the boy scream in response.

Gasping for air the young boy tried to get away but couldn't. The unknown man had an iron grip on his arm. He tried to push him off but he was just too strong for the frail boy. A tired 'Let go' was all he could muster.

"Let go of him now!" Sasuke growled.

The two men stopped what they were doing, and slowly looked to where the voice was coming from, and then soon regretted it. The reason of this regret is that as soon as one of them turned around his was immediately connected with Sasuke fist. The unfortunate man named Takeshi was now the new owner of a broken nose, courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha.

Blood was dripping from the man's nose as he tried to recover from Sasuke's attack. Takeshi wasn't angry, no, he was pissed. How dare this kid interrupt _his_ fun? Who did _he_ think he was a type of hero or something? Mike was standing as far away from the punk as possible, because if he didn't he would have a broken nose like his comrade.

No one spoke or moved, until Takeshi took it upon himself to break the silence.

"What do you want brat. What we're doing here as nothing to do with _you_. So why don't you run along home and stay out of our way!" He yelled wincing as the vibrations went to his nose.

"I want you to leave the boy alone and get out of here before I break something other than your nose." Sasuke stated calmly, looking at the semi-conscience boy. Takeshi grunted. It was no way he was ever going to take orders from a brat that he could just beat up. Mike took a shaky step forward. "We should leave now Takeshi or someone could seriously hurt or worse killed!" Mike words went unheard as Takeshi made a dash for Sasuke's face only to be knocked down once more by a pissed Uchiha.

"I said _leave"_ This time the men obeyed. Mike slung Takeshi's arm around his neck despite the man's struggle and got out the Uchiha's way as fast as his feet could carry. A small smirk made its way to Sasuke lips as his eyes followed the scared men out of the ally, but quickly disappeared as he heard a small moan.

He slowly advanced towards him. The young boy was going in and out of conscience. Sasuke kneeled down next to him careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was. He was badly hurt and needed to go to the hospital. As if he heard his thoughts, the blonde clung to the collar of Sasuke's shirt. "Don't take me to the hospital." He said. His voice was low, but clear.

Sasuke shook his head, "You need to go to the hospital, and your broken bones need to be…" his ranting was cut off by a tanned finger. Sasuke knew right there that it was not a request, but an order. There was no use trying to argue with the blonde tonight, he will just have to convince him to go tomorrow. Sighing, he carefully picked up the boy bridal style making sure to mind his broken ribs, and started walking home with the boy in tow.

Whew, I thought I would never finish this chapter! Well as you guys probably guessed the blonde boy, I kept referring to repeatedly was Naruto. I was not too happy about this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy!

(1) Okay, I know Uchiha's do not gasp, but as I said before the characters are OOC

See you guys later! Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, wow! Look at all the reviews I got for this story! Okay as I promised this story would be longer than the last, hopefully. It all depends on how focus I am, but I promise I will not let you down too much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so there! XP

Warning: there is really no warning for this chapter either, except for a little bit of lime (maybe).

Sasuke: so I finally get some action in this story.

Akria: just a little but not a lot at least for now, so just be patient 'kay?

Sasuke: Hn

* * *

_Last time on 'I love you my sweet, sweet amour': There was no use trying to argue with the blonde-haired person tonight, he will just have to convince him to go tomorrow. Sighing, he carefully picked up the boy bridal style making sure to mind his broken ribs, and started walking home with the boy in tow. _

* * *

It took awhile for Sasuke to reach his house. Struggling for his keys, he manages to open the door without waking up the sleeping boy. It was dark, but Sasuke did not bother turning on the lights. Sasuke hurried up the stairs careful not to trip on his way up. There where about 13 rooms on the second floor—the floor Sasuke was currently on.

Quickly he opened a door on his left and entered it silently. There in the middle of the room was a California king-sized bed (1). He lad the boy down gently, careful not to disturb his slumber. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as the boy mumbled something about ramen in his sleep. Without realizing it a pale hand caressed his tan cheek gently, rubbing his thumb against the strange whisker-like marks that where placed there. He notices that the boy had three on each side. The boy had long bangs that slightly covered the whiskers as if he was trying to hide them, as if he was ashamed of the markings.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke slowly got up and walked towards the dresser pulling out a black t-shirt along with a pair of black silk boxers. He walked back over to the bed, where the boy laid and inspected him. Sasuke was given the tedious task of changing the smaller boy. He slowly and carefully lifted the boy up and placed him on his lap. Being cautious about his ribs, he lifted the tattered shirt off his head reveling a well-tanned chest along with his pants that reveled long slender legs.

Other than the bruises that covered his body, he was simply breathtaking. His skin glowed as the moonlight from the window shone upon him making him seem so…angelic. Unlike Sasuke had when he was in the clearing, he did not even hold a candle compared to the sight before him (2). Suddenly the boy slung his arms around Sasuke's pale neck, pulling him down and that is when it happened. The boy suddenly kissed Sasuke, but pulled away before he could get his bearings.

The boy mumbled a few things before letting go of Sasuke's neck. Still stunned from the kiss, Sasuke sat there unmoving, not sure exactly what happened. A moan erupted from the boys lips, snapping Sasuke out of his daze. He looked down and noticed that the boy was slightly shriving because Sasuke took of his shirt and his pants. Quickly he managed to put on the black t-shirt, but decided to go against taking off the orange pair of boxers (3).

He silently tucked the small boy in and stalked out of the room. Sasuke made his way back down the stairs and into the living room. He was exhausted from earlier and need some much need rest, he still needed to do something. Getting up from the couch, he walked over to the phone on the table, and quickly dialed a number. A groggy "Hello" could be heard after several long rings.

"Riuka, I need you to come over here now." Sasuke stated calmly.

"…"

"Riuka?" Riuka stared at the phone in disbelief, but answered anyway.

"Yes Sasuke, what can _I_ possibly do for_ you_ in the middle of the night." Ignoring her sass, he continued.

"I need you to come over here now." Slightly getting annoyed.

"Yes we established that already," she snapped getting equally annoyed, "What I'm so desperately trying to figure out is _why_ you need me to come over in the middle of the night!" she loudly snapped again , making Sasuke slightly wince. '_For her to be sleepy she sure is loud_' thought Sasuke bitterly. Sighing he started to explain.

"It's a long story, but I promise I'll tell you as soon as you get here okay." A loud sigh came from Riuka. It had to be serious because he never made calls demanding for her to come over in the middle of the night. Running her hand through her long black hair, she sighed again.

"Have you tried calling Kakashi or Kabuto?" she asked.

"Kabuto is on vacation, and I would rather date Sakura (4) than ask him to come over." Seeing there was no other choice she grudgingly said yes.

"Thank you Ri-chan I really appreciated" He said with a smirk, knowing how much she hated that name.

"Don't call me that brat, or I'm not coming over understand?" she waited until she heard a yes before she continued, "I will be over in a few minutes, and once I get there you can tell me all about it 'kay." Then she hung up without another word.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished this chapter. Now it is time for me to explain a few things:

1: I always wanted a Cali king-sized bed, and plus they are a lot bigger then the king I have (at least I think so -.-; )

2. Sasuke: are you trying to say I am ugly?

Akria:puts hand up in defense no, no that is not what I am trying to say at all!

Sasuke: Then what are you trying to say then.

Akria: what I am trying to say is that…er…is that… scratches head you know, I have no idea what I am trying to say really.

Sasuke: Akria?

Akria: yes Sasuke.

Sasuke: RUN.NOW.BEFORE.I.KILL.YOU!

Okay while I am running away from Sasuke, please leave plenty of reviews so I can update! Until next time Ja ne! Itachi help me please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my peoples! Welcome to chapter 4 of 'I love you my sweet, sweet amour'! I know that the last chapter was short but bare with me 'kay. There is a lot of stuff going through my mind right now, and it's hard to write. That doesn't mean I will stop writing, it just means that some chapters will be shorter than others, but not too short mind you! **

**Warnings: nope none for this chapter either, pathetic aren't I? **

**Sasuke: yes, yes you are.**

**Akria: that was rhetorical damnit!! **

**Sasuke: Whatever**

**Akria: duck butt**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Akria: Nothing!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing stories about him, now would I? Did not think so. **

_Last time on 'I love you my sweet, sweet amour':_

"_Thank you Ri-chan I really appreciated" He said with a smirk, knowing how much she hated that name._

"_Don't call me that brat, or I'm not coming over understand?" she waited until she heard a yes before she continued, "I will be over in a few minutes, and once I get there you can tell me all about it 'kay." Then she hung up without another word_.

Sasuke only had to wait 15 minutes until Riuka showed up at the door. He had barley got on a fresh pair of clothes (he took a shower of course) and checked on the kid before she was practically banging on the door. Hurrying down the stairs, he opens the door, before she got a chance to break it down. Standing before him was a pissed off Riuka. She was wearing a black robe with a black t-shirt underneath and a pair of sweat pants.

Her golden eyes looked tired, but still managed to look angrily at Sasuke, her long black curly hair was in a ponytail. In her hand was a bag that he assumed to be medical supplies to treat the boy. With a smirk, he opened the door wider so she could pass him. A sweet scent of vanilla and brown sugar filled his nose as she passed him. She was about to start yelling at him, before the slight smell of Irish-mint and hazelnut coffee filled her nose. The arousing smell came from the mug—that she had not notice before—in Sasuke's hand.

She looked at Sasuke for a moment not sure what to do, but took the mug anyway just in case he took it away from her without her getting a single sip. "Thank you" was all she said before he started to lead her upstairs. As they ascended the stairs, Sasuke began to tell her how he found the kid and how he did not want to go to the hospital.

"That's why you called me?" she asked in a small voice as they entered the room.

"Yes, you were my only choice since he didn't want to go to the hospital," he stated in a whisper. What he said next was barely audible if she was not listening carefully, "and you're the only one I trust so far."

All Riuka could do was smile. She knew how hard it was for Sasuke to open up, so she felt honored when he said he could trust her. He led her to the bed where the still sleeping boy laid. Riuka gently uncovered the kid, so she could get a better look at him. Sasuke helped sit the boy up so she could lift up the shirt enough for her to see the damage done to him.

Golden eyes inspected the boy, as tanned fingers ran over the boy's ribs to see if—as Sasuke said before—they were broken. She then continued her way to the rest of his body. 10 minutes passed—for what seemed like hours for Sasuke—when Riuka was finally finished. Sighing, she turned to face Sasuke. Her golden eyes, that where once hard and cold like Sasuke's, began to water. She wanted to cry, but her Tuszuki pride would not let her. Quickly wiping away the tears that had fallen on her face, she began to speak.

"He has several big bruises on his back, legs and chest," she said in a shaky voice, but continued as Sasuke began to stare at her, "he also has 4 bruised ribs."

"So they aren't broken, they're just bruised?" he said, "but I heard the bone crack or at least I thought I did." Sasuke said in a whisper.

Sighing once more, Riuka began to scratch the back of her head in frustration. There was a slim chance that the ribs where broken, like Sasuke said, and there was an even slimmer chance that the ribs where broken and the body just so happened to heal the ribs faster than normal_. 'Unless_ _he…no that would not be possible…would it? Could it be possible that this child has fast healing? _ She thought, but quickly dismissed it because the chance of having that was one in a billion. Only three people recorded in the history of time had that ability, it was no way that this kid could be the fourth to have this ability, but she had been wrong before.

Sasuke's strong voice brought her out of her daydreaming. Seeing the concern in his face, she smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just needs to rest a little bit more and not do anything to dangerous, but other than that, he is okay." She said happily. Sasuke exhaled the breath he did not even know that he was holding in. he was relived that the boy was okay. Riuka took this as a signed to continue.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Riuka?"

"This boy, he needs someone to watch over him, and I was wondering since you have this big house and all," she paused for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee and with a deep breath, she continued, "If he can stay with you."

Sasuke stared at Riuka, then the kid, then at Riuka once more. If he kicked the kid out there was a possibility that those two (Mike and Takashi in case you guy's had forgotten who they where, you know who you are!) would be back to mess with him or worse kill him. Mentally debating whether the kid should stay or go. Sighing he looked at Riuka. Sasuke knew that if he tried to kick him out, she would kill him and then resurrect him just so she could kill him again.

He just could not win, especially if he was going against Riuka who could be just as brutal sometimes. Seeing that there was no way out he slowly nodded, silently telling Riuka that the stranger that could rob him or possibly kill him could stay with him.

"Good choice, my dear Sasuke," she said with an evil grin, and started to make her way to the front door with Sasuke quietly following her.

A cool breeze greeted her as she opened the door, but before leaving Riuka pulled the collar of Sasuke's shirt so that her lips where next to his ear and silently whispered something. Something Sasuke will not understand until much, much later. With a smirk, she turned and left out of the door. Sasuke watched as the sleek black car disappeared into the night. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the room where the kid was occupying. Pulling back, the covers slowly slipped in the bed with the sleeping blonde-haired person. He was tired and wanted to sleep. As if on cue, his pale eyelids slowly started to close until he was finally asleep, with Riuka's words still in his mind:

_"He that shuts love out, in turn shall be Shut out from love, and on her threshold lie, howling in outer darkness."_

That is the end of 'I love you my sweet, sweet amour'! Tell me what you people think. Was it good, bad, worth reading one more chapter? Tell me I love to hear from you. So anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted in the last chapter let me continue the things I wanted to make clear.

What? I had to put something orange on him

Sasuke does not hate Kakashi, its just sometimes he could be little bit annoying at times.

The quote is not mine I got it from Alfred, Lord Tennyson who ever that is -.-;

Oh and before I forget I need someone to tell me what 'Itachi' means in English and what pairings would you guy's like to see in my story. If you have any questions leave them in your review!

Until next time Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome peoples, to the fifth chapter of my wonderful story! I really did not think that people would like this story too much and was afraid to put it on FF, but now with all the reviews I'm getting I don't feel scared anymore. Therefore, I have one thing to say to you all: YOU GUYS ROCK!

Itachi: yea what she said.

Akria: and thanx to everyone who told me what 'Itachi' means, I really appreciate it!

Itachi: sends death glares to all who reviewed I hate all of you!

We love you too Itachi. There is one thing I need to explain before I continue and that is Riuka (you will be seeing her quite a bit). When Riuka was a child, something bad happened to her, which is why she was crying when she inspected Naruto. I will not get into to much detail about her except that she will play a vital role. Besides, she is the one that told Sasuke that he was in love with the cute adorable kitsune!

Warnings: Nope nothing bad in this chapter but there will be soon so just be patient!

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto let us just say it wouldn't be on cartoon network, and I'll leave it at that.

Now without further babbling, I present to you ILYMSSA!

_

* * *

_

_Last time on ILYMSSA:_ _Pulling back, the covers slowly slipped in the bed with the sleeping blonde-haired person. He was tired and wanted to sleep. As if on cue, his pale eyelids slowly started to close until he was finally asleep, with Riuka's words still in his mind:_

_"He that shuts love out, in turn shall be Shut out from love, and on her threshold lie, howling in outer darkness."_

Sasuke woke up the next morning only to find that he could not move. Opening a dark brown eye, he soon found out why. Sometime during the night, a tanned leg was some how interlocked with his pale one. The kids head was lying on his chest, with Sasuke's arm wrapped around him. Sasuke slowly lifted the blonde-haired person's head and detangled himself from the tanned legs. He was almost done detangling himself, when the arms circled around his waist, causing Sasuke to gasp and fall back into the position he was already in.

Sighing, Sasuke could tell that this was going to be a very long morning.

.o0o.

A young boy was snuggling deeper into the covers trying desperately to avoid the persistent rays of the morning sun. He did not know where he was, but he did not want to be woken by the morning sun. He was comfortable, and he be damned to let the sun ruin this moment. He felt like he was sleeping on a really, soft cloud or what he though was a cloud anyway, snuggling against a warm object. Suddenly—and without his permission—the warm object was moving away from him, causing almost all the heat to go away._ 'Oh no you don't' _he thought pulling the object closer to him. Then it hit him, since when did objects 'gasp' or breathe for that matter. Cracking open a blue sapphire eye, he was meet with the darkest eyes he had ever seen. Apparently, his warm object was not an object at all, but a person, and that's when he panicked

Looking at the younger boy, Sasuke said the first thing that came to his mind, "um…good morning?" apparently that was the wrong response because the boy suddenly screamed and ran out of the room. It took Sasuke's mind a while to process what just happen, but when it did Sasuke immediately began to run towards the screaming blonde-haired person. Before Sasuke left the room, he could have sworn that someone was laughing at him, but quickly dismissed it and ran out of the room. As he said before, this was going to be a long morning.

.o0o.

Somewhere outside, hiding in one of the many Sakura trees that Sasuke had, was a young black haired girl laughing her ass off at the scene in front of her. She had almost fallen out of the tree, when Sasuke looked in her direction. _That was close, _she thought with a smile. Slowly making her way out of the tree, she began to walk out of the Uchiha compound. Her smile grew bigger as she heard the blond screaming for help.

"He's probably lost in there; after all it is easy to lose your way. I'm surprise that Sasuke hasn't gotten lost yet looking for that kid," she said, but quickly shrugged, "but that's not my problem now is it." Taking one last look at the mansion, she left.

.o0o.

Sasuke Uchiha was lost to the point where he didn't know where he was or how to get back to where he was before. It wasn't his fault that he was running blindly looking for that stupid kid, oh no, it was that insanely bright blonde-haired person's fault. Looking around Sasuke had no clue to where he was and he was sure the kid didn't either. He tried retracing his steps, but that had gotten him even more lost then he was before.

Growling in frustration, he began to stomp down a random hallway. He was an Uchiha damnit and Uchiha's don't get lost especially if it's in there own home (unlike someone coughAkriacough)! It took him about three hours until he found out where he was and another two hours to find the boy. Somehow, the kid had also found his way back from the point of no return and was currently hiding in one of the many closest that Sasuke had on that particular floor. This was about 12 closest in all, just in case you people wanted to know how many there where, see I'm thoughtful.

Anyway, once Sasuke found him he was not happy, not happy at all (as if he isn't already happy). He wanted to strangle that boy so much, but as soon as he saw those gorgeous blue eyes, most of his anger subsided. The more Sasuke looked at him the more his anger subsided to the point that he was relaxed. Both the boy and Sasuke looked at each other for a few minutes, wondering who was going to make the first move.

Sighing, Sasuke extended his hand to the boy hoping he would take it, and he did. _His hand are soft for him to be a guy._ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke also noticed that the boy only came to his shoulder. The kid looked so innocent, that is until he opened his mouth.

"Where the hell am I and who am the hell are you!" he practically screamed causing Sasuke to flinch, but went unnoticed. Sasuke was right he was innocent…when his mouth was taped shut with duct-tape.

"…"

"Well? Did you hear me or are you just stupid!" Sasuke continued to look at him with his usual blank stare that he gives to everyone, but on the inside, he was boiling. Did that kid just call him stupid? He was the one that was stupid, and he had that extra bright blond hair to prove it too (1)! Sasuke had to admit that he was kinda of cute when he was angry. Wait did he just call him cute? An angry blond brought Sasuke out of his little daydreaming. _Oh, I forgot he was still here._

"Listen, I brought you home last night because you were badly hurt, and as for who I am, my name is Uchiha Sasuke." he stated bluntly. He was tired because he spent have the morning trying to find the kid. "Are you going to your name, after all I did tell you mine." Sasuke stated, smirking slightly when he saw the boy blush, but quickly faded when he added the word 'Dobe'.

"My name is not Dobe, its Uzamaki Naruto, and don't forget it teme!"

"Hn. Whatever." And with that Sasuke walked away from the loud 'Naruto' and headed for the kitchen. This kid was giving him a migraine. Not only was this kid loud but annoying too. Walking over to the fridge hoping that there was something to eat, but quickly frowned as his hope flew out the window. There was nothing in his fridge that was edible, and if it were edible it would probably make you sick.

Naruto who had followed him to the kitchen was silently staring at him. He was confused. Most people would had walked right pasted him, but he stayed behind to help him. Not like the other people in the Konoha, they would have just walked right pass him hoping that those people would kill him once and for all.

"Hey kid."

"My name is not kid! My name is Naruto! Got it memorized? (2)"

"Yeah whatever, listen there are some clothes on the second floor to the room on your left. Grab some and put them on, we're going out to breakfast."

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter. Thank you all so much for your kind words. When my mom saw them she said that there where aren't a lot of people who would care rather someone close to you died especially if they are in the army and that she was glad that so many of you opened your hearts. My mom needed those confronting words more than I did, especially after what my father said to her.

Anyway I was also surprised when no one put kakixiruka as a pairing!

Kakashi: so I or my dolphin won't be in the story.

Me: don't worry! I have a spot just for you guys and the winning pairing!

1- I hope I didn't offend anyone with this line I just had to put it in there!

2- My other older brother (I have like 4) was playing kingdom hearts 2 and when I heard axel say it I just had to put it in my story.

Oh and the bit about Sasuke getting lost was based off of me getting lost in my uncle's house. I might not be updating for a while due to the dumb internet services so hopefully this will tie you over. Until next time Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen, Gomen! I can't believe it took me this long to update T.T! I'm so pathetic -.-; ne way this chap is dedicated to Alrye, because the last time I was on FF she was in or was in the hospital, so this is for you Hun! **

**Itachi: reads one of the reviews OMFG! When did I get married!**

**Me: why are you asking me, when I have no idea. However, congrats on your new bride I guess.**

**Itachi:waves reviews around so your agreeing with this.**

**Me: nods head of course, Alrye will make an excellent bride. **

**Itachi: but…**

**Me: listen, it's better than being Orochimaru's bride, know isn't it? **

**Itachi: goes find his new bride and gives Alrye lots and lots of kisses and whispers how glad he is to be with her and hauls her off in a random room that happened to be there**

**Me: O.o wow, n e way this story will have hints to the near future of our loveable couple at least I think it will I'm not sure. I am so pathetic it hurts!**

**Disclaimer: I had Naruto, but then I ran out of ramen. Therefore, he belongs to K…again**.

_

* * *

_

_Last time on ILYMSSA: __Naruto who had followed him to the kitchen was silently staring at him. He was confused. Most people would had walked right pasted him, but he stayed behind to help him. Not like the other people in the Konoha, they would have just walked right pass him hoping that those people would kill him finally. _

"_Hey kid." _

"_My name is not kid! My name is Naruto! Got it memorized?" _

"_Yeah whatever, listen there are some clothes on the second floor to the room on your left? Grab some and put them on, we're going out to breakfast."_

.o0o.

Looking away from the green food in the fridge, Sasuke looked at Naruto wondering why the boy hadn't moved yet. Naruto had his head hung low, as if he was trying to avoid the cold stare—which he was. "Naruto, did you hear me? I said to go upstairs to get some—"

Naruto quickly cut him off.

"I heard you, Sasuke," he stated in a small whisper, "I'm not going with you," he finally said.

Sasuke, who was confused by his statement, started to walk over to Naruto. When he approached Naruto, he could tell that he was slightly shaking. "Why?" Sasuke asked, in his usual cold voice. Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto, when he did not answer, slightly making Naruto jump from the close contact. Dark brown eyes stared into sapphire blue eyes. Sasuke wanted to ask why again, but when he looked into those sapphire eyes, he already knew the answer.

Those eyes seem to reflect all the pain that people have caused him over the last few years. Sighing, Sasuke went over to the phone. If they cannot go to the food, the food will just have to come to them. Dialing the familiar number, he knew all to well; he waited for a few seconds until the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello and thank you for calling Konoha food delivery service. This is Ino, how may I help you?" she said cheerfully.

"Hello Ino, this is Sasuke Uchiha." He stated flatly, rolling his eyes when he heard the girl faintly squeal on the phone.

"H-hello S-Sasuke-sama what can I do f-for you t-today?" the girl named Ino stammered, mentally hitting herself for probably sounding stupid, which she was to Sasuke.

"I need my usual order delivered to me today." Sasuke said while looking out of the corner of his eye. Naruto was currently on the floor, still pressed against the wall. His blue eyes where angry slits glaring at Sasuke's back. Sasuke started to feel slightly uncomfortable as if those eyes where burrowing into his very soul.

"—at all?" Ino said snapping Sasuke back to his senses.

"w-What did y-you say?" he slightly stuttered, causing the blond teen to snort. _"Great, it's bad enough that I get the stammering idiot fan girl, now I'm starting to stutter like one as well! And if that's not bad enough that kid is laughing at me." _Sasuke thought bitterly.

"I asked if that was all you needed today." She said slightly afraid. Sasuke paused slightly before telling that was all he needed and then said goodbye. After hanging up the phone, Sasuke felt different. The feeling that somebody was angrily watching him was gone. In some cases that would have been a relief, but this was not the case.

Sasuke badly hoped that the boy was fast asleep, and not running around the mansion somewhere. Turning around, Sasuke found that this was not the case at all. Sometime during the phone call, Naruto somehow managed to sneak away from him. Taking a deep breath Sasuke headed up the stairs to look for him, not noticing that the back door was slightly ajar (dun dun duuuuuun! Looks around oh sorry -.-; back to the story!).

o.0.o

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere in the garden: _

The sound of bare feet hitting against the ground filled the air, as Naruto ran through the once silent garden. He was heavily panting and his ribs were starting to hurt. Lying behind a boulder (1), he decided to take a short rest to find out exactly where he was and how to get out. His blue eyes scanned the area around him, and came to the unfortunate conclusion that he was not going to make it out of the garden alive…ever.

The Uchiha garden seemed to stretch out for miles, at least it was for Naruto (exaggerate much). Naruto's ears slightly perked up when he heard his name being called. He began to smile when he remembered how easily he was able to slip away from the preoccupied Sasuke.

_Flashback _(You have to love them!)

_Sasuke had just picked up the phone when Naruto noticed that there was a backdoor not far, from where he was sitting. Carefully watching Sasuke, Naruto slowly slid to the floor. He was just about to crawl to the door when he noticed that Sasuke was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Cursing silently to himself, Naruto sat still while angrily glaring at Sasuke. He hoped if he glared long enough Sasuke would either stop looking at him—which he hoped for—or start to feel uncomfortable._

_A wide grin started to spread across Naruto's whiskered face when the other teen started to stammer like an idiot. Snorting to himself Naruto slowly started to make his way to the back door, wincing when it made a slight creak. Looking back once more to make sure that Sasuke did not hear the offensive noise Naruto quickly darted out the backdoor and entered into the garden._

_End of flashback (_okay the torture is over now . )

Getting up from his hiding place, Naruto began to run. He ran for about ten minutes when he noticed smoke coming from somewhere. _I wonder if that teme set the garden on fire, _he thought. After soon realizing that not only would that be impossible but also just stupid, Naruto began to stare at the strange smoke.

It took some time for Naruto to come the conclusion that Sasuke did not set his own garden on fire, and it was just steam. "Where the hell is all that steam coming from?" Naruto thought aloud. Naruto, as curios as he was, began to approach the steam. Finally locating where the steam was coming, Naruto began to smile. To his relief it was not a fire but a hot spring. The biggest hot spring Naruto had ever seen in his life.

Surrounding the huge hot spring were Sakura trees and a small bridge that seem to connect with the other side of the big garden. Tossing articles of clothing Naruto began to cross one of the red bridges, until he was standing fully naked in front of the water (eat your heart out). Smiling one last time, the kitsune disappeared into the hot water.

* * *

That is the end of this lovely chap! I hope you people enjoyed it.

1.Please, do not ask me why there was a boulder in Sasuke's garden, because I do not have the answer to that question myself.

Show me how much you people enjoy this story by giving me lots and lots of reviews! Well I will see you people in the next chap! Until then Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello reviewers! *Dodges tomatoes* okay okay! I'm sorry it took me so long to update the next chap, but it wasn't my fault I swear!

Sasuke: she was too lazy to right it that's all.

Akira: shut up Sasuke! *throws Naruto at him* here play with him! anyway on to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Nartuo. there I said it! I don't even own this freaking chap (Alyre does! good job!)

Sasuke walked along his halls looking for the blonde boy, figuring he wandered off and got lost again, but then he looked out a window. He could see clothes sitting in a pile on the floor near his hot springs. Cursing under his breath he hurried back down stairs to go make sure the blonde hadn't done what he thought he did, but the doorbell ringing forced him to go answer.

"Hn?" he glared at the blushing blonde delivery girl. "He-hello" He took his order gave her the money and slammed the door in her face. He didn't have the time to deal with her, he had to find the blonde and sighed as he rested against the side of the hot spring, it felt like heaven on his sore and battered body. Maybe staying here wasn't so bad he shook his head, he didn't want to stay he couldn't, but he also couldn't leave or the next time he may not be so lucky... he sided and went to stand, but his foot slipped on the rocks below the water and he fell into the deep end.

He tried to swim up, but his still too sore ribs cramped and he sank under again. Naruto tried to call for Sasuke, but the water was in the way and he was getting tired and fast! He felt his world turn black as he sank, but as he lost consciousness...

Sasuke was running up to the springs, a sigh came out as he saw the blonde getting ready to climb out, but he sucked it back in when he fell in ran faster watching him struggle to surface, not bothering to remove his clothes he dove in and grabbed the blonde, pulling him to the surface, over to the side and onto the ground.

He was torn between CPR and damaging his already bruised ribs, but he had to chose the lesser of two evils. Lifting the blondes head he blew into his mouth, vaguely wondering how his lips were so soft and smooth, before he used his palms to push on his did this three times before Naruto began to spit out water and choke for air. He quickly gathered the blonde in his arms as said child clutch his shirt for dear life.

"Dobe, what were you thinking? You're ribs are bruised and you are in no condition to be swimming! If I hadn't gotten to you in time" He stopped short, not wanting think of what might have been. He got inside and up to the room he let the boy stay in. After he dried him off and dressed in clean clothes, he went down stairs to get the food. He came back up and handed Naruto a plate. The blonde said a soft thank you and a soft sorry before he began to eat. Sasuke sat on the chair in front of him and eat in silence, wondering why the blonde had been too afraid to go out and eat, but brave enough to swim?

* * *

Naruto had finished his meal and set the plate down. He had been stealing glances at the older male who had saved his life twice now. He was handsome, his midnight hair contrasted beautifully with his alabaster white skin, his bangs made his strong facial features that much sharper and his dark, dark-blue eyes almost black.

"What are you staring at?"

Naruto looked away, a soft blush dusting his peachy complexion. Sasuke smirked and took their plates and set them on the nightstand as he shifted from the chair to sit on the bed with the blond boy. Naruto felt the bed dip and turned only to be kissed by the older male, squealing in shock he shoved him off and backed up.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!?"

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you… I guess your lips really are soft." He said as he got up and took the plates away. Naruto didn't relax in the least, why was it that everywhere he went someone was always trying to touch him or hurt him? He had thought that at least with this stranger he could be safe, but he was wrong, he was about to get up and climb out the window when he walked in again and sat on the chair.

"Where are you going?" he asked a small hint of betrayal in his voice.

"Away from here… I don't want to cause you anymore problems."

"Why leave when you were too afraid to go out for breakfast?"

Naruto stayed silent and then broke into a run for the door. Sasuke got up and caught hold of the struggling boy, but Naruto elbowed him in the gut and scrambled on his hands and knees down the corridor. Sasuke got up and ran after him, tackling the boy to the floor, he pinned him down with his hands behind his back and his knees pressed into his cafes.

"Get off me! Let me go!!"

"Stay still!" He felt still for a moment as a pale hand lightly pressed against his ribs. He hissed a bit, but other than that he didn't do anything else.

"Good, I didn't damage them again… Why are you afraid to go outside?"

"Get off of me! Ow!!"

"Tell me." Sasuke had pulled his hair to make him look to the side so he could at least see his face. Naruto growled, but obeyed.

"I didn't want to go outside because… because no one cares if I live or did out there... I get beat for no reason whatsoever, and I can't stay with people who try to help me, because they try to rape me… when you tried to kiss me, I freaked and wanted to get away, I don't have much to offer…I just want to be safe for once in my miserable life, is that too much to ask?"

Sasuke slowly ease off the sobbing boy and then pulled him into his chest. He cuddled the boy as he cried himself to sleep in his arms. He felt bad for doing that; he should've considered that the poor kid had been through hell and back.

He picked him up and laid him down in his bedroom and tucked him into the bed before going down stairs to make a few phone calls.

'He wants to be safe, fine the least I can do is make him feel safe…' He thought as a little voice added as an afterthought, 'even loved…'

His world was being turned upside down by one poor street rat that was turning out to be a lost little angel in this vast city of sinners…


End file.
